What is love
by lilmaorigurl33
Summary: Hermione/Fred  Hermione is confused and was just in a violent relationship with draco but she looked for comfort in the only other place she thought was safe, Hermione wanted to know what is love? could she find it? sorry i really sick at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Fred/Hermione romance What True love is

After the war Voldemort was defeated most of the death eater were dead except one who had helped " The Golden Trio" that one person was Draco Malfoy who was now dating Hermione Granger. After the war hermione had gone to go find her parents in Australia but when she had got there to put a memory charm they were very mad and had ask her to never contact them again because they didn't like the fact how there daughter had eraced their memory so they disowned she got back that day she went straight back to her boyfriend draco but he was mad at her because she didn't take him with her so he hit her until she wass unconcious on the floor.

When she finally awoke draco told her he only hit her because he was worried about her , she believed that because she has never been in a relationship with anyone before well there was ron but they decided it was best that they remain bestfriends now he is going out with luna lovegood they were perfect for eachother as well as everybody else Harry with Ginny,Neville with Susan Boil, Charlie and his dragons( its soo funny he would never really date a girl he was to much inlove with his dragons), bill with fleur ,percy with Penolpe,oliver with katie bell ( ever since the war oliver and hermione had become friends ) lupin and tonks and fred, george ,siruis,seamus were all single along with hermione.

It had been 5 months since hermione and draco split she was so scared of him all the time and was starting to gett annnoyed that he always hit her when she did nothing wrong so she decided to call things of with him she thought that she would feel strong,free but she still feels scared,confused and very depressed because she just wants to know what true love is she wanted to go to Harry and Ron and tell them what happend with her parents so she could feel comfort again by her bestfriends but they both had girlfriends and she didn't want bring them down or interfer with their love lifes so she went to George and Freds shop to see if they could help her because she needed comfort by someone before she cracked and lost it she just arrived at the flat.

" George... Fred are you guys here?" hermione said

"MIONE" they said in Unison and ran up to her and gave her a brotherly hug

"hey guys how are you ?" she said with a small sad smile

" Good ... mione are you ok you look like you have been crying" said fred in a worried and concern look on his face.

With that mione cracked she started balling her eyes out and both of the twins decided that she needed them so george closed the store while fred walked hermione up to their flat above their shop, while mione and fred walked they sat down on freds bed and fred brought hermione into a secure and soft hug and he told her conforting words when he felt her grip against him loosen he knew she had fell asleep but he didn't want to wake her so he gently layed back aginst the pillows with mione in his arms, 5 minutes later George came into his and fred rooms with a sleeping hermione in freds arm and fred quietly told george that she had fallen asleep when they got there so he layed down with her so he didn't wake her , so george decided to tell harry so he didn't freak that hermione didn't come to dinner then he layed down on freds bed with hemione in the middle of the twins.

Hey guys sorry if it sucks its kinds my first time doing this so please don't hate but can you please read and review and if you would like more tell me ok thanks


	2. Chapter 2

While Hermione was sleeping she dreamt about what happened with Draco  
Dream starts  
3 days after the war  
"Draco thank you for saving Harry, Ron and I from your father I thought for sure you were going to kill us like your father wanted" Hermione said with a grateful smile  
"I would never hurt you Hermione..." Draco explained quietly  
"What do you mean Draco I thought you wanted to be exactly like your father when you grew up" Hermione said looking confused  
"Hermione I'm sorry for what I have done to you, since the first time I saw you I denied liking you because you are a muggle born and my father would never accept me liking someone like you" Draco whispered to her.  
"You used to like me?" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I still do" he replied  
"I...kind of ...sort of like ... you too" Hermione mumbled before closing the space between them and kissing him softly on the lips.  
After the that moment they started a strong relationship and everyone thought them to be a happy couple. After they finally told Harry and Ron that is. They were pleased that Hermione was happy but they still warned Draco if he hurt her they would kill him.

4 months after announcing their relationship Hermione decided that she would go and find her parents. Hermione nervously went into her parents house to lift the memory charm she placed on them before she left to help Harry. What awaited her after her parents regained their memory and came to terms with what occurred was not only unexpected but it still cuts her to even think about it. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC ON YOUR OWN PARENTS!" yelled Mr Granger  
"S-s-sor-r-r-r-y-y da-dd-ddy I just didn't want you to get hurt because of the war and" Hermione replied sobbing  
"Well thank you for trying to keep us safe, but we can never forgive you for what you did I'm sorry but we would like to keep living life without a daughter" Mrs Granger said  
With that said Hermione started crying and left the house of the Grangers. Hermione apparated in front of Draco's house after she calmed herself down the walked into the house and...

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Draco  
"I'm sorry I went to go and take the memory charm of my parents... but it was a bad idea-"Hermione tried to explain  
"HERMIONE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN ,YES IT WAS A BAD IDEA BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO LET ME GO WITH YOU" he continued to yell  
"Draco I know I'm sorry I should have told you were I was I'm-"but before Hermione could continue Draco hit her, he kept hitting her till she was on the floor unconscious. Once she was unconscious he realized he had just abused someone like his father had done to him and his mother, when he realized what he had done he lifted Hermione up and placed her carefully over his shoulder, ran to the fire place and flooed to St Mungo's.  
When he arrived the healers awaited him and asked what had happened, but Draco didn't want people to think he was exactly like his father who abused women and he was certainly not going to tell that he was abused himself, so he told the healer that they were playing Quiddich when she got hit by a bludger ,obviously she accepted it and started to heal Hermione's broken ribs and pelvis. 3 hours later Hermione woke up  
"Hermione I am so sorry for hitting you,I was just worried and then I just lost control... then I hit you, but this is what happens when you're in a serious relationship with someone who truly loves you" he said trying to keep his voice steady. "My father used to do hit me and my mother all the time but he said he only did it because he loved us" he continued trailing off so filled with guilt and remorse.  
"Is this what love feels like ... well I don't want it because Harry has NEVER hit Ginny and Ron has NEVER hit Luna, I don't believe you" she replied her anger building. "But I still love you and forgive you if you are truly remorseful about it" she added once she had calmed down.

Five months passed and Hermione continually abused and every time he would be repentant about it and every time she would forgive him and they would not bring up what happened until the next time. She was hit each time she came home late, if she went out unexpectedly or he saw her talking to a man on the street he was not familiar with. She was the punching back with which he would relieve his insecurities and deep seated fears, when he felt jealous or when he felt betrayed. It was all about him and he was drowning her, smothering her with his lies until she couldn't take it anymore and found within herself a small ounce of courage to leave. In his study room he watched as she entered weakly, still recovering from the last session he had with her. "Draco we need to talk" Hermione stood tall and calm but still a little scared.  
"What do you want to talk about babe" Draco replied equally calm.  
"I am fed up with you always hitting me when I am a little late coming home from Harry's or Ron's , I'm sick of the way you keep hitting me for no good reason I'm leaving and I never want to see you again, don't contact me, don't try and see me because I won't reply I am done with you" she said, her voice grounded and stern before walking out of Draco's house.

She stepped out into the fresh summer air and felt free for the first time in months while at the same time alone and unsure about what to do next, it took her some time before she realized the only safe place for her was at Fred and George's which was where she apparated.

End of dream


End file.
